Mind Flayer
|-|Mind Flayer= |-|Uchuulon= |-|Brainstealer Dragon= |-|Tzakandi= |-|Elder Brain= |-|Alhoon= |-|Ulitharid= Summary Mind Flayers are horrific, eldritch creatures associated with the dark depths of the D&D settings. They are renowned for being horrendously evil and for their mental capacities. Mind Flayers thrive by devouring the minds of other creatures, generally only interacting with other species at all to eat them or to enslave their kind. Mind Flayers congregate far beneath the ground, with small cities being formed for them and their slaves. Their species are among the most iconic introduced by D&D and have been present since the first edition. Their society is based around the destruction of light in the multiverse by means of draining the stars themselves of their power, eventually taking over the multiverse and ruling it as a means of sustenance. Mind Flayers are tyrannical, cruel, and ultimately alien due to their origins in the Far Realm, a place beyond the concepts of space and time so completely that even simple things such as Mind Flayer writing is so completely foreign that magic must be used to discern its meaning. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly higher | Varies from 8-C to Low 7-B | At least High 8-C , possibly 6-C | At least 8-C, likely High 8-C | Varies from 9-B to Low 7-B | Varies from 9-B to 9-A at base, 8-C to Low 7-B, up to At least 6-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly 6-B | Varies from Low 7-B to at least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B | High 4-C, at most 2-A Name: Mind Flayer, Illithid | Mind Flayer Sorcerer | Alhoon | Ulitharid | Ceremorphs | Brainstealer Dragon | Elder Brain | Peak Technology Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Eldritch Monster Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Darkvision, Status Effect Inducement, Memory Manipulation (They devour the memories and ideas of their foes), Levitation, Dimensional Travel, Martial Arts, Body Control, Magic Nullification, Enhanced Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Cannot feel positive emotions in any way), Hive Mind Mentality, Parasitic Infection via Tadpoles, Biological Manipulation, Absorption, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with abstracts, spirits, elements, nonexistent beings, and so on) |-|Sorcerer Abilities= All base abilities plus Statistics Amplification, Magic and Magic Protection, Text Manipulation via Arcane Mark, Magic Detection and Invisibility Detection, Necromancy, Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Electricity Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Elemental Manipulation via Resist Energy, Flight, Invisibility, Transmutation, Fear Manipulation, possibly others |-|Alhoon Abilities= All base abilities plus Soul Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Limited Law Manipulation (A group of Alhoon generated a brand new method of attaining lichdom by creating their own truth), Immortality (Types 1, 7, and 8; relies on a phylactery, or multiple phylacteries, which must be destroyed in order to render the Alhoon truly dead, restoring their consciousness so long as the age of the soul allows it), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Stealth Mastery, Extrasensory Perception (via Truesight, perceives things as they truly are, bypassing things such as invisibility and illusions), Telekinesis, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Illusory Duplication, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Magic Nullification, Summoning, Fear Manipulation, Matter Manipulation via Disintegration, Invulnerability, Illithiliches maintain Vibration Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Necromancy, Fire Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Portal Creation, Poison Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Death Manipulation, BFR, Stun Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Extreme Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Magic, Reality Warping, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Non-Magical Attacks, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, and Sleep Manipulation |-|Ulitharid Abilities= All base abilities plus Stealth Mastery, Extrasensory Perception, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Illusion Creation, Limited Void Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Limited Acid Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Magic and Reality Warping |-|Ceremorph Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, depending on the specimen abilities include Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Telepathy, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Body Control, Large Size (Type 0, Type 1 for larger creatures such as Neothelids), Small Size (Type 0, possibly higher depending on the subject), Statistics Reduction, Fear Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement including Stun and Slow, Telekinesis, Surface Scaling, Sense Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Acid Manipulation, Breath Attack, Dimensional Travel, Camouflage, Thread Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, and many other natural abilities of the original creatures, various extreme Resistances including Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and likely many others |-|Brainstealer Dragon Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Up to Type 1), Flight, Mind Manipulation, Body Control, Aura, Fear Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Damage Reduction, Empathic Manipulation, Astral Projection, Extrasensory Perception, Dimensional Travel, Extreme Resistance to Acid Manipulation, Magic, and Reality Warping |-|Elder Brain Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Absorption (Feeds on psychic energy and can absorb the consciousness of those that touch its water), Summoning/Creation (Can create, or "bud", Brain Golems), Light Manipulation (Thanks to latent psionic power, the brain glows somewhat constantly), Extrasensory Perception (Can passively detect and read living beings within five miles of its resting place, can sense poison and magic), Clairvoyance (Can make use of the senses of such detected creatures), Enhanced Senses, Matter Manipulation (Can rearrange matter as it pleases on a molecular level), Telekinesis, Transmutation (Through Molecular Rearrangement, the Elder Brain can fundamentally alter properties of that matter, changing it from flesh to stone or lead to gold and so on), Energy Manipulation (Through Ballistic attack, can directly control the kinetic energy of an assault to make it many times more effective, vastly improving speeds to outright blitz a target), Body Puppetry (Can take control of other creatures, in essence using them as puppets via Control Body), Darkness Manipulation (an create darkness from light and change existing light to fit its needs), Sound Manipulation (Can generate any sound it pleases), Flight, Forcefield Creation/Air Manipulation (Creates an energy-imbued forcefield of air around itself, absorbing damage from a wide variety of attacks including those based on sight), Healing (Can instantly heal itself of any bodily wounds, diseases, poisons, and so on), Elemental Absorption (Through Energy Containment, the brain can passively absorb fire, electricity, ice, heat, or even sonic energies directed or around it, releasing it as a light source), Shapeshifting (Through Metamorphosis, the Elder Brain can convert itself into anything imaginable with approximately the same amount of mass), Density Manipulation (Can manually alter their own weight), Camouflage (Can cause itself to appear dead, even to the point that life- or mind-detecting abilities are rendered useless), Pocket Reality Manipulation/BFR (Elder Brains can banish foes to a pocket dimension and hold it there), Dimensional Travel (Can mentally and physically travel to other planes of existence via Probability Travel), Teleportation, Astral Projection (Can project itself into the Astral Sea and combat opponents there without running the risk of death), Precognition (Can see 18 seconds into the future via Time Shift), Time Manipulation/Spatial Manipulation (Can manually anchor themselves in time and space, preventing unwanted teleportation, BFR, etc), Power Nullification (Can eject an opposing mental presence out from their mind via Ejection), Memory Manipulation (Can absorb memories or outright "lobotomize" them from a target's mind, effectively preventing access to vast parts of the subject's mind via Mindwipe, can read the entirety of the subject's memories and subconsciousness via Probe), Perception Manipulation/Fear Manipulation (Can force others to perceive the Elder Brains in awe and fear), Sense Manipulation (Through False Sensory Input, the Elder Brain can trigger senses in the target, causing whatever effects they please), Morality Manipulation (Can pit the moral poles of the subject at odds with one another, leaving the target comatose as their ego battles it out, via Id Insinuation), Biological Manipulation (Can directly attack the nerves and neurons of a target, potentially killing it instantly by overloading the synapses in its brain via Psychic Crush), Power Bestowal (Via Empower, allows the Elder Brain to imbue an item with rudimentary intelligence and psionic prowess), Aura, Paralysis Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (Can grumble psionically for an extended period of time, exerting force on all nearby psyches, via Ultrablast, causing foes to pass our and become paralyzed), Body Control (Can consume its own body temporarily to convert it into psychic might via Cannibalize), Statistics Amplification (Can double any stat number all at once, such as damage output, range, modifiers, etc, via Magnify), Dream Manipulation (Can author and fabricate dreams), Multiple Personalities (An Elder Brain can invoke the memories and personalities of any creature it has absorbed), Immortality (Types 1 and 9, Elder Brains maintain the brunt of their mass on the Astral Sea, and will abandon the Prime Material Plane once threatened with death), Probability Manipulation (Via Legendary Resistances, can automatically succeed in resisting three effects they would have otherwise failed to resist per day), Reality Warping (Can resort to magic, which folds the very fabric of the Spell Weave, a construct that overlaps reality and governs certain laws), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Large Size (Type 0, higher in the Astral Sea), Damage Reduction, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Radiation Manipulation (Passively emits psionic radiation in the form of light or just raw visible energy), Empathic Manipulation (Can force a target to perceive it as friendly and take all of its suggestions in the most amicable way possible via Charm), Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Information Analysis (Can analyze all magical or supernatural properties of an object, through Analyze Dweomer can read the properties of any object or creature at will), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce the physical capabilities of a target via Ray of Enfeeblement), Homing Attack, Fire Manipulation/Heat Manipulation (Via Scorching Ray), Illusion Creation (Can appear at a location somewhere around where it actually is via Displacement, through Screen can create an illusion of any type that appears real even when outside of it using clairvoyant abilities), Magic Nullification, Electricity Manipulation (Via Chain Lightning), Summoning, Madness Manipulation (Type 2 via Insanity), Death Manipulation/Poison Manipulation (Via Prismatic Sphere), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with abstracts, spirits, elements, nonexistent beings, and so on), Retrocognition via Vision, Omnilingualism via Tongues, Extreme Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation |-|Peak Technology Abilities= All previous abilities on a vastly wider scale, Spatial Manipulation (Could overwrite the existing multiverse with another dormant multiverse pulled from the Astral Sea), Technology Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can drain the energy from stars), Spaceflight, Dimensional Travel (Can travel between multiverses, as known by their control of crystal spheres and planes of existence), Time Manipulation (Illithid society is believed to have come from the future to affect the past in order to ensure they dominate the multiverse throughout all of time), Probability Manipulation via Ether Gaps (Allows them to bring about multiverses that never came to pass, allowing possibilities that might be to exist), Memory Manipulation (Using an Ether Gap to replace the current multiverse would cause nobody to remember a time when the Illithids were not the total rulers of the multiverse), likely many others Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Laughably superior to users of low-level spells such as Fireball), possibly higher (Only minorly inferior to mid-level casters capable of using Dawn) | Varies from Building level to Small City level+ (Considerably superior to the weakest of the Legendary Dragons, who are capable of this; weaker arcanists are comparable to users of Dawn and Cone of Cold) | At least Large Building level (Alhoons are stronger than mages capable of using Freezing Sphere), possibly Island level (Illithiliches, the more powerful Mind Flayer undead spellcasters, are considered superior to typical liches, who regularly surpass Imix in terms of raw power) | At least Building level, possibly Large Building level (Ulitharids are vastly stronger at base than even very strong Mind Flayers, ranging from being superior to casters of Cone of Cold and Freezing Sphere respectively) | Varies from Wall level to Small City level+ (Ceremorphs are Mind Flayer converted forms of various creatures ranging from small gnomes known as Mozgriken to powerful Urophion, mind-flayer infected Ropers that easily surpass legendary dragons) | Varies from Wall level to Small Building level at base (Even infant Brainstealer Dragons are comparable to low-level and mid-level monsters, growing stronger with age), Building level to Small City level+ (Brainstealer dragons, upon reaching young adulthood, reach levels of power surpassing even legendary forms of other dragon breeds), up to At least Island level+, likely Small Country level+, possibly Country level (The strongest of the Brainstealer Dragons can reach peaks as high as the stronger examples of Elder Brains) | Varies from Small City level+ (The weaker examples of Elder Brains are laughably superior to Legendary Dragons, but cannot reach full potential due to anything from environmental corruption to a lacking population to draw power from) to at least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (An Elder Brain can reach levels of power far surpassing Father Llymic and many Elder Evils) | Large Star level (Mind Flayer technology includes a capital location that comprises a disc with a large sun in the center of it that is as large as a pea on a rather large plate, with massive effort the society manages to dim and completely drain entire suns), at most Multiverse level+ (Their empire was capable of merging a stillborn multiverse with the multiverse they inhabited, each of which is several layers of infinity large) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ Reactions (Can react to Call Lightning at short range, can battle beings such as mid-level Rogues on even ground) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ Reactions | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ Reactions | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ | Varies from Subsonic (Comparable to low-level characters capable of dodging arrows) to Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ Reactions | Subsonic at base, reaches at least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ Reactions | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ Reactions | At least FTL (Mind Flayer ships are capable of travelling from solar system to solar system in relatively short time) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Directly comparable to the Alhoon) | At least Class 1 | Class 1 (Alhoons with a relatively average lifting strength can push over 500 kg) | Class 5 (A Ulitharid can push 1.8 metric tons) | Varies, up to Class 100 for stronger examples (Neothelids can push over 55 metric tons) | Varies, up to Class M (Ancient Brainstealer Dragons can push over 1400 metric tons) | Class 5 (Can push over 2.2 metric tons), far higher via psionics | Up to Multi-Stellar (Penumbra was calculated as being over thirty times more massive than the sun, the Overmind is capable of containing and condensing the raw energies of countless suns in a small structure) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely higher | Unknown, Varies from Building Class to Small City Class+ via magic | Varies from Large Building Class to Island Class+ via magic | At least Building Class, likely Large Building Class | Varies from Wall Class to Small City Class+ | Varies from Wall Class to Small Building Class for infants, Building Class to Small City Class+ for adults, Island Class+ to at least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class for elder dragons | Varies from Small City Class+ to at least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class | Large Star Class up to Multiversal+ Durability: At least Small Building level (Can tank fireballs easily), likely higher (Can potentially survive attacks on the level of Dawn) | Varies from Building level to Small City level+ (Far above the likes of a Legendary Dragon, and can tank their abilities easily, weaker Arcanists can battle mid-level adventurers) | Varies from Large Building level to Island level+ (Alhoons and outright Illithid Liches are capable of battling a wide variety of enemies, with even the weakest renditions being comparable to mid-level adventurers and stronger variants being capable of outright enduring attacks on the level of the Arachnomentals) | At least Building level, likely Large Building level (Easily capable of surviving attacks from mid-level adventurers) | At least Wall level (Weaker ceremorphs such as those made from gnomes are easily disposed of by Illithid society) to Small City level+ (Neothelids in particular are stated to require entire Illithid hunting parties to destroy and are considered a threat to the entire colony of mind flayers) | Varies from Wall level to Small Building level for infants, Building level to Small City level+ for adults, and Island level+ to at least Small Country level+, possibly Country level | Varies from Small City level+ to at least Small Country level+, possibly Country level | Up to Large Star level Stamina: Superhuman, can take part in an Inquisition, which typically includes activity similar to adventures | Superhuman | Infinite, undead such as the Alhoon require no food, rest, or air, and can function indefinitely until death | Superhuman | Superhuman | Infinite, technology such as the Overmind have been functioning for years on end and will continue to do so left with enough stellar energy Range: Dozens of meters with psionic abilities | Dozens of meters with magic and psionic abilities | Potentially many thousands of meters with magic | Thousands of meters | Varies, can reach hundreds of meters or higher | Dozens of meters | Roughly eight kilometers, up to universal and inter-dimensional with certain spells | Interstellar, up to outerversal with travel- Mind Flayers can enter the Far Realm, home of creatures like Father Llymic, to travel between multiverses quickly Standard Equipment: Misc. Magic Equipment, Tadpoles | Misc. Magic Equipment as well as Ring +2, Mithral Chain Shirt +1, Cloak of Charisma +2, Tadpoles Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, all Mind Flayers are connected to their respective Elder Brains, which maintains all knowledge of their entire colony as well as all past residents of their colony; this includes sorcerers of immense skill capable of outclassing beings on the level of Beholders Weaknesses: Extreme light can be disorienting for them Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Racial Abilities= * Mind Blast: A mental energy blast paralyzes the target for several minutes * Extract: The Mind Flayer grapples their target (or, if stunned, merely attaches) and extracts their brain, instantly killing them and absorbing their minds * Telepathy: Mind Flayers can communicate telepathically at a range of over 30 meters * Implant: Mind Flayers can implant tadpoles into a living creature- it will devour the mind of the creature slowly, transforming it into another Mind Flayer. If the creature is not a humanoid, it will instead become a Mind Flayer-esque version of that creature. This is known as Ceremorphosis. * Hive Mind: Mind Flayers are all linked to their respective Elder Brain. This means they maintain the collective knowledge of their species and, ultimately, that whatever they detect, is detected by all of their colony members- containing potentially over a couple of thousand Mind Flayers * Spell Resistance: Spell Resistance is an automatic defense system which nullifies magic that interacts with the Mind Flayer- while this potentially means spells cast by allies will fizzle out, this also means hostile spells are ineffective against a Mind Flayer. |-|Psionic Abilities= * Detect Thoughts: Mind Flayers can essentially scan for thoughts, being able to hear surface activity at a long range * Charm: Can force a target to join its side, essentially mind controlling their foe * Levitate: Mind Flayers can levitate and fly on command * Suggestion: Essentially used to give one command to a foe, making it seem favorable for them to perform it * Plane Shift: A Mind Flayer can travel through dimensions at will, often using this to ambush their foes without them knowing it |-|Common Sorcerer Abilities= * Arcane Mark: Generate arcane symbols of the caster's choosing. * Daze: Distract and temporarily incapacitate several creatures. * Detect Magic: Detect magical auras for some time. * Disrupt Undead: Deals damage in the form of a ray that deals damage to undead. * Flare: Generates a brief but distracting light. * Ghost Sound: Can generate a sound of their choosing of their volume, generally used to frighten or distract foes. * Read Magic: Temporarily read all magical runes. * Light: Cause an object to glow brightly at a radius of just over 6 meters. * Chill Touch: A touch attack disrupts the life force energy of a living creature, sapping their strength and slowly killing them. This also instills fear in the target. * Mage Armor: An invisible magic forcefield covers the creature, fitting to their body. * Magic Missile: A low-damaging spell tracks the target, following them even through things like Mage Armor. * Ray of Enfeeblement: A ray completely saps the physical strength of the target for several minutes. * Shocking Grasp: The Mind Flayer covers their hand in electricity and grabs an opponent, electrocuting them. * Minor Image: Creates an illusion with some basic sounds along with it (basic meaning anything less complex than actual speech). * Resist Energy: A designated energy type (such as Cold, Fire, Electricity, Force, etc) is resisted to an enhanced degree for some time. * See Invisibility: The Mind Flayer is able to see invisible creatures and objects for nearly two hours. * Touch of Idiocy: Reduces the mental capacities of the target to a crawling pace for almost two hours. * Fly: Unlike levitate, flight allows much more maneuverability. * Haste: Doubles the Mind Flayer's speed and allows for several other abilities, including attacking more often and becoming harder to hit. * Ray of Exhaustion: The target becomes exhausted, unable to move at more than a sluggish pace. * Greater Invisibility: The Mind Flayer makes themselves truly invisible, and, unlike normal invisibility, it does not become negated upon attacking a foe. * Stoneskin: The Mind Flayer transforms themselves into stone, becoming harder to damage in any way. They simply absorb most damage in this state. |-|Elder Brain Abilities= For a simplistic list of Elder Brain canonical abilities, see this Imgur dump. Key: Base | Sorcerer | Alhoon | Ulitharid | Ceremorphs | Brainstealer Dragon | Elder Brain | Peak Technology MindwitnessRenderMrBambu.png|A Mindwitness is the result of a Tadpole infecting a Beholder. uchuulonrendermrbambu.png|An Uchuulon is the result of Ceremorphosis of a Chuul. tzakandrendermrbambu.png|Ceremorphosis on a Lizardfolks causes a Tzakand to be made. BrainGolemRenderMrBambu.png|Brain Golems are extensions of the Elder Brain, created from small segments of it. They are mindless hulks that respond only to the telepathic commands of the Mind Flayers. illithidarsenal.png|An arsenal of torture devices owned by an Illithid. illithidsettlement.png|A basic map of an Illithid civilization. IllithidSpacefarer.png|Many Mind Flayers are equipped for stellar travel. illithidspelljammer.png|Illithids maintain Spelljammer technology, spaceships that allow travel through the voids of space. Others Notable Victories: Atsuko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) Atsuko's Profile (Speed was equalized, Mind Flayer sorcerer was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Memory Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Control Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Parasites Category:Possession Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Text Users Category:Necromancers Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Element Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Summoners Category:Matter Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Acid Users Category:Disease Users Category:Portal Users Category:Poison Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Death Users Category:BFR Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Void Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Sense Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Thread Users Category:Aura Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Density Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Perception Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Dream Users Category:Probability Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users